I Was Lonely
by BlueMusic09
Summary: Matthew has felt alone most of his life. He's broken and depressed. What effect will Gilbert have on Matthew when he enters his life? FAIL summary but The story is better than the summary. Rated T for safety. I'm new so please go easy on me! Eventual Prucan.
1. Chapter 1

I Was Lonely

PruCan Fan Fiction

**BlueMusic09: Hello, Fan Fictioners! My name is BlueMusic09! I'm new at this so please be easy on me. I may be horrible at this, just please don't post anything negative. Instead, tell me what I did wrong and I'll go back and correct my mistake. I'm not sure how often I'm going to update or if I'm going to make this a completed story.**

**Hannah Ramirez: She doesn't own Hetalia. If she did then I would be an official character and my older brother, Canada, would appear more often.**

**BM09: I do own the plot and Hannah Ramirez and Steven. BTW, if any one recognizes Hannah, that was my guest name before. Now, I have an account! **

**Hannah: Yeah…I remember that. Wait…who's Steven? **

**BM09: Random OC. I do not own Hetalia, just the plot, Hannah, and Steven.**

**"Speech" 'thoughts' **

* * *

I'm Matthew Williams, a depressed sixteen-year-old who hates most of his life. Yes, I love my loud twin brother, Alfred, and my black-haired little sister, Hannah, and my sweet mother with icy-blue eyes. What I really hate is that my mother and sister are dead and my brother was kicked out of the house. I also hate my father, the one who kicked Al out and didn't gave a shit about his family. I also hate the fact that I get bullied by Ivan and his buddies and get sexually harassed by Steven.

I cut myself for these reasons. I have thought of suicide before, but I was too scared to do it. I wish I had a friend to talk to, to hang out with, to have fun with, but I don't. Most people ignore me or just hate me for no good reason that I can think of. Can't I just have one person, just one, to be my friend? To care about me? To accept me for who I am? What have I done to deserve this living hell? Please, someone, anyone, save me from this hell before I actually commit suicide.

First day of school came way too soon for me. I got pushed into the lockers, ignored by students and teachers, saw couples reunited, and got bullied. Yeah, normal day for me. By the end of the school day, I just wanted to run out of the classroom, lock myself in my room and die.I made my way out of the crowded hallways into the fresh outdoors. For some reason being outside always calmed me down after having a rough day at school. 'The new students seem nice…but they haven't notice me yet. I hope one of them becomes my friend.'

"Matthew!" called a voice. 'Oh please let it be one of the new students wanting to become my friend.' The mysterious person catched up with me and my hopes were shattered. "Don't you even try to escape," growled Steven as he pulled me into a dark alley.

He pushed me into the wall and kissed me roughly. I whimpered from the pain and tried to push him away. He chuckled darkly and pinned my hands above my head. Then he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and turned my head to my right, away from the entrance to the alley. 'Please...someone help me.' I started to cry when Steven slid his hand under my shirt. 'He's going to do it again.'

"Matthew, you'll always be my toy...no one else's but mine," he whispered in my ear. My eyes snapped open and squirmed violently. Steven slammed me into the wall, hard enough to hit my head against the wall. I whimpered loudly.

"Why?" I asked with new tears in my eyes. The world was spinning too fast. 'Oh please someone help me.'

"Hey, you leave him alone!" growled a German-accented voice.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Steven answered with venom dripping from his voice.

"Just leave him alone before I beat you up."

"Fine. You probably don't even know him." Steven let me go and walked away. I used the wall for support.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and saw my savior. He was a red-eyed albino, around one or two inches taller than me. He was really good-looking

"I'm fine...just a little dizzy..." I whispered.

"Does he do this often?" He sounded...angry. I nodded slowly. "What's your name?"

"Matthew...Matthew Williams."

" The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He said proudly.

"Thanks..."

"No prob. Do you have anywhere to go?

I had to think for this one. I could say yes but I don't want to go home and I could say no and he'll probably leave me here or take to his house or something. "I do but I don't wan to go home."

"Problems at your house?"

"Yeah." 'More like I'm terrified that my dad is going to beat me for coming late.'

"Well, you're coming home with me! I don't want that dude to rape you in the streets."

Gilbert helped me walk to his house which wasn't very far from that alley. His father(?) and brother(?) gave us a strange look and demanded us to explain the situation. Gilbert did most of the talking. After explaining everything, they let me stay for the night and had dinner.

* * *

**Hannah**:** You killed me….**

**Blue: I'm sorry. I'll explain later. Anyway, I know it might be crappy but please tell me on what I need to work on instead of saying I suck. I'll give you imaginary cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Blue: Thanks to the Ramegrl who reviewed! You made me feel special despite Hannah trying to choke me. (Yeah, she's mad that I "killed" her.)****I'm sorry that I haven't updated. School gets in the way. Yes, I do my work but it doesn't mean I like school. Oh yeah! Here are your cookies! *Gives big bucket of cookies* **

**Canada: Uh...Blue?**

**Blue: She's trying to kill me again, isn't she?**

**Canada: Yeah...**

**Blue: Well, Mattie, take over while I run away. I think I saw her. *Runs***

**Canada: Uhhh...Blue doesn't own Hetalia or the pictures she uses. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Gilbert's POV**

If I hadn't took a wrong turn while walking home, Matthew would've been dead meat. Just for that wrong turn. Anyway, I was making my way back to my house after realizing I was walking the wrong street. I turned around and tried to retrace my path. When I finally figured it out, I was standing in front of a dark alley.

Suddenly, I heard a whimper. 'Wait...did that come from the alley or am I imagining it?' I stood there for a while trying to decide on what to do when I heard another whimper. This time, it was louder than the last time. I walked inside and found a brunet on top of a blond. The brunet was definitely a boy, around, my age sixteen. The blond...well...He/she was facing away from me so yeah.

The brunet whispered something to the blonde. It must've been something bad because the blonde started squirming a little too violently. The brunet slammed the blond into the wall and I finally got to see the blonde's face. The blonde was also a boy.

"Hey, you, leave him alone!" I growled.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" The brunet said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Just leave him alone before I beat you up."

"Fine. You probably don't even know him." He let go of the blonde and walked away. 'Well, then. He's a major coward.'

I looked over at the blonde. He used the wall for support. "Hey, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at me. He had purple eyes with hints of blue and had pale skin. "I'm fine...just a little dizzy..." he whispered.

"Does he do this often?" I asked angrily. The blonde nodded. "What's your name?"

"Matthew...Matthew Williams"

"The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Thanks..."

"No prob. Do you have somewhere to go?"

Matthew hesitated. 'Hesitation is bad. Unless he thinks I'm a stalker.' "I do but I don't want to go home."

"Problems at your house"

"Yeah." I swear to Gott that I heard the _tiniest _hint of fear.

"Well, you're going home with me! I don't want that dude to rape you in the streets." If I hadn't saved him from that brunet, it would've been as awkward as hell to say that. Then again, I did save him from rape and he didn't want to go home, so it wasn't as awkward.

I took him to my house with him leaning on me for support. The poor blonde was still kinda dizzy from the hit with the wall. Anyway, when I opened the front door, vater was about to scold me. He didn't because he noticed Matthew. He and bruder freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't? We're new to the city and I already had someone over and it was not for a casual sleepover. Plus, it was an injured and almost-raped person whom I brought over.

"...So yeah. That's what happened," I said as Matthew nodded in agreement. "And this time I helped, not made it worse, _Bruder."_ 'Damn. That took me an hour to explain. Including interruptions.'

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du es noch schlimmer, bruder." (I never said you made it worse, brother.)

"Attendez, (wait) aren't you two the new students at Rainshore* High?" Matthew asked.

"Ja, why?" My bruder and I said at the same time.

"Well, I haven't seen you both at school and I knew the person who used to live here. Plus, we were supposed to get- what was it?- three or four new students?"

"Oh, so you go to RHS?" I said.

"Nah, Gilbert, I'm just a stalker that happens to know about you." Matthew said sarcastically. "Of course I go to RHS! How else would I know about that?"

Before I could reply, my vater said,"It's dark already so Matthew can stay for the night."

I cheered and Matthew smiled. After that we had dinner and played video games before going to bed.

* * *

**Blue: Okay, first thing, Rainshore High was my sister's idea (no she doesn't have an account). I asked her since she come up with creative names. **

**Prussia: That's not a creative name, that's a weird name.**

**Blue: Unless you want me to let Nico and Alexandra (Percy Jackson OC) to throw into Tartarus, be quiet.**

**Prussia:...That Son of Hades and Daughter of Poseidon creep the hell out of me...**

**Blue I know that. Anyway, sorry that I took this long to update. Thanks to Ramegrl who reviewed.**


End file.
